


Tony Stark: headcanon archive

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: An archive of headcanons I have for Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Tony Stark: headcanon archive

  * He couldn’t bring himself to be a very strict parent. He wanted to be as helpful and friendly as he could, because, even if he would never admit it, he wanted to be the opposite of his ever-absent father.Tony would still watch over his kids, always checking where they were and if they were in trouble. 
  * He’d install some software on their phones to help him do so, but would never tell them. 
  * He would worry about them all the time. He would have Happy to take care of them when he wasn’t in the city. Happy would obviously not be happy about it, but he didn’t have much to say in that matter.
  * He would try to protect them the best he could and would blame himself for every time something went wrong. 
  * He’d insist on sending them to normal schools and not for those for rich kids, because he knew perfectly well the private ones or boarding schools didn’t always protect the kids as they should.
  * He would throw the biggest and best birthday parties, with anything the kids could imagine.
  * Even if he was overprotective, he still wanted the kids to be independent and resourceful, so he would insist on them taking some holiday job to see the worth of the money.
  * Tony would often take them to his lab, show them what their dad was working on. Bruce loved them, and was actually the one to look to see if they were playing with some dangerous things as their father talked for hours.
  * Tony would try to keep his and the kids’ lives in private.
  * He’d be very encouraging with whatever type of career they wanted to try. He’d always support them, both with advice and money.



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed those! You can find more of my works on this AO3 account or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
